


Perfect Gift

by 206LazyBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bows, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff to Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Sacrum Lacing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/206LazyBones/pseuds/206LazyBones
Summary: Edge and Papyrus are wrapping gifts. Edge decides to place a ribbon on his own personal gift.





	Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa gift for my friend Lacewing. <3
> 
> I can't promise they came out well. I'm not used to this pairing and it likely came out kind of choppy. But I tried. Have 5.5 pages of smut as a result.
> 
> Posting this from my phone, so hopefully it doesn't get messed up.
> 
> Merry Chrstmas, ya filthy animal. <3

“Then you adjust the loops like this…” Papyrus’ nimble fingers tug the ribbon into place and straighten the loops meticulously. “And you have a perfect bow!” He titled the box in his hands to show Edge the bow in question. His mouth was pulled into a grin, pleased to show his partner something new.  
  
Since Edge had come to his world, the rough skeleton was learning all kinds of softer habits and traditions. Papyrus was doing his best to teach him with the utmost patience. Watching his mate flourish and grow in his world was rewarding.  
  
“I know how to make perfect bows.” Edge huffed, having patiently allowed his alternate to go through the demonstration to make him happy. “Would you like me to show you?” Oh, he’d show him alright…  
  
“Of course! Which gift do you want to put a bow on?” They had agreed to wrap their gifts for friends and family together. The softer skeleton glanced over the assorted gifts, trying to guess which Edge planned to use.  
  
Edge moved from sitting to kneeling, inching closer. Red eyelights smoldered in half-lidded sockets as he gazed at the other. “Well…” he hummed, leaning in.  
  
Papyrus’ eye sockets fluttered closed and his breath left him in a shaky exhale. His teeth parted slightly in anticipation of what was to come. When the other’s fangs connected with his blunter teeth, he visibly shuddered. Kissing with Edge always made his head spin.  
  
Edge kept the kiss slow and sensual; he never wanted to rush his time with Papyrus. He deserved better than to be treated like a casual fuck.  
  
Drawing back from the kiss, he felt a surge of pride. Papyrus looked thoroughly kissed, face flushed with orange magic and bones softly rattling together. It made heat crawl through his marrow.  
  
With deliberate movements, he slid his clawed hands under Papyrus’ shirt, pushing it up over his head. Tossing it aside and forgetting about it completely, his attention returned to the pristine bones of his companion. Sharp phalanges trailed down his sides, catching and dipping between orange-tinted bones. Edge hummed and placed a kiss to his lover’s sternum with a soft clack.  
  
Papyrus’ hands came up to frame Edge’s skull; considerably duller fingertips scraped gently against bone. He breathed his mate’s name with a hitched breath as a red tongue laved over the flat expanse of his breast bone. Edge always made him feel so good.  
  
“Wh-what… what does this have to do with bows?”  
  
Edge nibbled on his mate’s left clavicle, mindful not to damage the unblemished bone. “You’ll see,” he hummed, voice a low purr. He drew back and pulled own tank top off, tossing it away to join Papyrus’ shirt among the boxes. The rougher skeleton eased Papyrus back, laying him on the carpet. Hovering over his flushed partner, his expression softened. “You’re so beautiful, Precious…” He pressed another kiss to his mouth.  
  
“Mnn…” Papyrus’ arms wound around his scarred counterpart’s neck, returning the kiss.  
  
With one hand braced on the floor, Edge settled between Papyrus’ long legs. His free hand danced down his mate’s spine, making him arch off the floor and part their mouths with a cry. Edge attacked his exposed throat with kisses and nips, fangs brushing the delicate vertebrae.  
  
The Fell monster pulled back, fingers curled around the flushed spinal column; his thumb rubbed gentle circles with a quiet scrape of bone on bone. He smiled softly, observing his mate’s heaving body as he panted for air they didn’t need. “I love you.”  
  
Papyrus’ expression lit up even more, eyelights blown wide and fuzzy with bliss. “I love you too, Edge.” He cupped his partner’s strong jaw, fingers tracing the edge of the bone.  
  
Edge nuzzled his palm and placed a kiss to his wrist, delighting in the shiver the other monster gave. Pulling back further, he sat up all the way and tugged at the skirt Papyrus had chosen to wear. The softer skeleton arched his hips up and allowed the other to tug the skirt over his coccyx.  
  
Bringing his knees toward his chest allowed his mate to slip the skirt entirely off over his feet where it disappeared among the mess on the floor. His lanky legs draped over Edge’s shoulders, hooking his knee behind his mate’s head and dragging him down toward his glowing orange pelvis. He knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to let him know.  
  
Edge laughed and obliged him, grasping his hips and lifting them up as he leaned down to nuzzle the pubic symphysis. “Mmm, don’t form anything yet. I have to finish making sure you’re ready.”  
  
“For what?” Papyrus arched, grinding himself up against his lover’s mouth.  
  
“You’ll see,” Edge hummed smugly and ran his tongue over the bone, lavishing it with affection. He took in his mate’s natural taste, chamomile and oranges, as he lapped at the magic coated bones. They grew damper with his lover’s need the more he swirled his appendage over them, dipping into holes and gliding over flat planes.  
  
He pulled back and licked his fangs, listening to Papyrus’ whine of frustration. “Edge, _please_.”  
  
Gently, he lowered Papyrus’ legs and gave his femur a gentle pat. “C’mon, on your hands and knees for me. Don’t form anything.”  
  
With a sigh and a pout, the gentle skeleton moved to do just that.  
  
While his alternate was getting comfortable, Edge selected a roll of ribbon as red as his magic, and as of yet, unused. He pulled the whole thing off the spool; he was going to need every inch for what he planned.  
  
With a smirk, he thread one end of the ribbon through the lowest hole in his sacrum. The yelp and arch of a spine was the perfect reaction.  
  
“E-Edge! What are you-?” Papyrus gasped out, looking over his shoulder at his lecherous mate.  
  
“I’m putting a ribbon on the perfect gift.” Was the pleased response. A tug at the ribbon pulled it further through until it was even on both sides, dragging a pleasured wail from Papyrus. “Because only one gift is worthy of my most perfect bow.”  
  
“Edge…” Papyrus panted, flushing under the praise. He clapped a hand to his mouth to smother another pleasured squeal when the next hole was threaded. He pressed his forehead to the floor and shuddered.  
  
With careful, skilled fingers, Edge worked the ribbon through all the sacral holes and started weaving it up the orange tinted spine. He gave a yank on the ends of the ribbon at random to cause a jolt of pleasure that went right to Papyrus’ pelvis. Said pelvis was dripping orange magic onto the carpet beneath them. Edge made a mental note to clean the floor well later; he didn’t want anyone finding that particular stain.  
  
Placing kisses on the back of his ribs and scapula as he worked, Edge murmured praises to his alternate. He was so proud of him for keeping his magic from forming anything yet. He was so beautiful and smooth, stronger than most people he knew… He admired him and everything that he was.  
  
When he reached the base of Papyrus’ skull, he carefully tied the ribbon into a large and perfectly even bow. “Perfect,” he whispered; his questing fingers trailing down the silk covered spine below him.  
  
His lover rocked back into him insistently, begging for the hot magic Papyrus could feel at the front of his pants. He was more than ready for what was just beyond his reach. He keened low and needy, wanting his partner to just _fuck_ him already.  
  
Edge ground into his sacrum obligingly, placing kisses on the back of the other’s shoulders. “Alright, I won’t tease you anymore. Form your pussy, precious. I’ll satisfy you so thoroughly, you won’t be able to walk.”  
  
With a bone rattling shudder, the magic sitting heavy in Papyrus’ bones settled into the form it had been straining to achieve. He sighed with slight relief, eyes fluttering closed. He’d get Edge back for this at some point.  
  
Reaching under Papyrus’ middle, Edge slipped his hand between his legs to glide his middle finger through the sopping folds, drawing a moan from his lover. Pulling away, he scooted back to lay on his belly. He’d edged his counterpart a lot tonight, and it was about time he helped him over that precipice.  
  
He nosed at the folds, taking in his scent. Listening to the noises Papyrus made, he put his tongue to work, drinking up all the fluids that was threatening to drip onto the soaked carpeting. The angle wouldn’t allow him at the other’s clit easily with his tongue, but that was fine. He plunged the length of magic into the quivering opening offered to him.  
  
He easily found places he knew drove Papyrus nuts, dragging it over sensitive inner walls. His thumb set to work rubbing the sensitive clit in expert circles, coaxing him into his first orgasm. Patiently, he worked him through it before drawing back so as to not overstimulate him.  
  
Kneeling behind him, Edge smoothed his hand over the backs of his partner’s ribs, waiting for him to recover. When a hazy heart shaped eyelight focused on him, he smiled. “There we go… Ready for the real deal?”  
  
Papyrus moaned, pussy clenching needily at the possibility of being filled. “ _Yes_.”  
  
Edge leaned down, placing a kiss to the other’s mouth, making Papyrus shiver at the taste of himself on the other’s tongue. The Fell monster’s deft hands undid his jeans and shimmied them down his femurs, allowing his throbbing length to spring free.  
  
Precum dripped onto the floor to join the mess Papyrus had already started. A steady hand guided it, jabbing the bulbous head against the other’s still swollen clit. Papyrus’ moan was eagerly swallowed by his partner.  
  
Carefully, the tip was directed to the clenching opening; it dipped inside in a shallow thrust before being pulled back out. Ignoring the weak protests he was being given, Edge continued this; his length sinking further inside a little at a time until he was able to seat himself fully.  
  
He stilled, using his now free hand to smooth over the slight ectobelly that formed to protect their coupling. He listened to Papyrus’ content sigh and waited for his walls to relax around him. He was not going to hurt his mate just because they were beyond aroused.  
  
He slowly drew out and rocked back in, setting into a gentle starting rhythm. Papyrus’ babbles of pleasure and his moans were the most delicious sounds Edge’d heard all day. As the walls loosened, his pace picked up; faster, deeper, harder, he thrust into his mate, coaxing his vocalizations into louder ranges.  
  
He nipped at the claiming mark on Papyrus’ shoulder, teeth grazing the only blemish on his lover. He sat up more, grasping the thrusting pelvis beneath him, yanking it back harder onto his cock. The noises were getting louder, higher in pitch; Papyrus was close.  
  
Crimson eyelights took in the sight of the ribbon on his alternate’s pristine bones, grunting in satisfaction. He wondered if Papyrus would let him take a picture. He really was exquisite.  
  
“That’s it, Precious, cum for me. Don’t hold anything back.”  
  
Papyrus arched and shrieked, scrabbling at the carpet with his dull fingers as he came, walls fluttering and clenching desperately at the cock still working inside him. “Edge! Edge Edge Edge Edge!” His name was a fervent mantra, a prayer, as his body was overwhelmed with ecstasy.  
  
Edge rode him through the orgasm, slowing his thrusts to roll leisurely into him. The point was to draw it out, make him feel amazing, not hurt him by fucking him like a beast. When the convulsions stopped and Papyrus sagged, legs trembling in the effort to hold himself up, Edge started to pull out completely. His lover was finished, and that was his end game from the beginning.  
  
A hand grabbed helplessly at the jeans still around his femurs, stopping him. “Edge. You didn’t…”  
  
“No. But that’s alright. The point was to get you off, not me.” He gave the hand a squeeze, pulling out until only the head was inside, only to have Papyrus’ hips follow him, taking more of him inside again. “Precious-”  
  
“Edge, please. I want… I want you to cum inside me.” The length inside him gave a twitch, betraying how much Edge wanted to. “Please? I want it. I really do.” Pleading eyes roamed his mate’s hesitant face. He rolled his hips back experimentally, pleased when he was bucked into.  
  
“Alright… But I want to change out position.” Edge slipped out of him without any fight this time. He knew Papyrus’ legs wouldn’t hold him long. Gently he guided the other onto his back. Long legs hooked over his pelvic girdle, dragging him close.  
  
Papyrus looped his arms around Edge’s neck with a soft moan as the shaft sank back into his heat. He dragged the other into a kiss as their hips naturally picked up a rhythm together. They synced without having to speak, rolling into each other with a slow passion.  
  
Their souls hummed in time with one another, twin melodies in a duet only they knew.  
  
Edge trailed a hand down Papyrus’ sternum and along his ectobelly. His hand smoothed over the pseudo flesh, feeling it shift with the movement of his cock. He was already so close.  
  
The squelching of Papyrus’ juices every time Edge sank into him kept time as they breathed as one, murmurs of love and adoration tumbling from between their teeth. Time didn’t exist in this moment. It was just them and their love.  
  
Edge’s hand dipped lower to tenderly rub Papyrus into one last gentle orgasm, sinking into him and filling him with his seed.  
  
As they came down from their high in unison, Edge pressed their foreheads together. They breathed each other in, enjoying the closeness; Edge’s cock still buried inside Papyrus, and in no hurry to leave. Magic swirled inside the orange belly, turning it a shade of blood orange.  
  
“I love you.” They breathed together in harmony.  
  
For them, time continued to not exist.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you, the reader, to decide if you want to take it as Papyrus getting skelepreg or not. ;) I left it purposefully open to interpretation.


End file.
